


A Practical Guide to Sarcasm

by dumbelldor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fake Dating, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Quidditch, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbelldor/pseuds/dumbelldor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, it wasn't exactly my brightest decision. But hey, you try and decide: sleep on the cold, hard marble, or accept James Potters offer of a warm, comfy bed? It's an obvious choice. Of course, now everyone thinks I hooked up with him, but that's just the price to pay for sleep. </p><p>"And I thought it couldn't look any worse. Note to self: never think that again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep vs. Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you liked that. I’ve had this story in mind for a while, so it’s amazing to finally have this on paper. It’s kind of a relief.  
> Note: Rating subject to change  
> Please review!

When I woke up this morning, I was just looking forward to sleeping in my warm bed at Hogwarts, and chatting with Rose. All the classic happy things you do at a wizarding school.

Hello, I’m Adelaide Wright. I’m a seventh year Ravenclaw, which doesn’t actually make any sense. I’m willing to bet fifty galleons that the sorting hat was just so tired and pissed that he just gave up by the time he got to my name and sorted me into a random house. It’s the only explanation that makes sense! I’m so not Ravenclaw material. I get stuck out of the common room everyday, it’s horrible. In fact, that’s what happened today. It did not end well for me. Maybe I could make a petition for McGonagall to make a separate entrance for me, the pariah . . .

***

I pulled the small blanket from my bag, sat down, and stared. And stared. And stared.

How did I get into Ravenclaw? That's a good question. I would like to know that too. I would especially like to know now, so maybe I could have a chance to sleep in my dorm tonight. I covered my legs in the blanket, leaned back against the cold marble wall, and closed my eyes. Merlin, I was tired. I could just imagine the warm, sweet comfort of my bed. Ahhh. But, as always, I couldn't figure out the riddle to open the door. I never can, except for a few rarities. Most of the time I had to just wait for someone to come by. A lot of the time, it took a long while. Some of the time, I lay here all night until someone comes out the next morning and wakes me up. Let's just say that has happened a few times too many. I kept the blanket in my bag for a reason. If only a had a way to get Rose down here . . .

Look, normally I wouldn’t get back so late, or I would warn Rose so I could do our special knock and she would open the door for me, but not today. I had to bake for Rose’s birthday, and I couldn’t let her know that. Okay, true, I baked for her every year, but sometimes it’s gotta remain a mystery, yeah? I have a reputation to keep up, you know.  
I settled back into the stone that was slowly warming up to my back. Merlin, I love being warm-blooded.

“What are you doing?”

A savior! My eyes opened, and I stood up quickly, only for my smile to drop.

“You’re not a Ravenclaw.” I grumbled, eyes narrowing. Bloody Gryffindors. Why are they the only ones out at night? Are there no other rebellious Ravenclaws left in Hogwarts?

James Potter pointed at his Gryffindor tie. “What were you doing laying on the floor asleep?”

“I couldn’t figure out the riddle.” I said awkwardly, scratching the side of my head. “Don’t judge me.”

A smirk slipped onto his lips, and I held in the urge to smack it off him.

“What was the riddle?” he asked, the smirk not leaving his face.

“You hear it speak, for it has a hard tongue. But it cannot breathe, for it has not a lung. What is it?” I quoted.

He paused, his eyebrows furrowed.

“You know, how about instead of sleeping out here all night, you come with me? I’ll let you steal my warm fluffy bed.” He teased, the smirk rejoining his lips.

“Excuse me?” I sputtered, bright red tinging my cheeks. Sleep in James Potter’s bed? Sleep in James Potter’s bed. Though he was Rose’s cousin. It couldn’t be that bad right?

“You’re lucky I like sleep.” I muttered, gathering up my bag and blanket.

“Wait, you’re actually coming with me?” he said, raising an eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“You do not offer to let me sleep in your bed then take it back. I’m sleeping in your bed tonight, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” I declared, with a wave of my hand. I needed sleep, and I was not going to get much on the floor of the castle.

He grinned.

“Follow me, Ada.” He turned around and walked away. And because I’m a hormonal teenager with no self control, I checked out his butt. It’s a good butt, by the way. In case you were wondering. I sure was.

***

I let out a soft groan, turning over in my bed, reaching an arm around my pillow and pulling it closer to me. I snuggled my face closer in, smelling that wonderful, clean smell. Merlin, I love the stuff those house elves used this time. I could sit here all day sniffing my pillows. I shifted my leg over on top of the pillow, pulling it closer to me with a soft sigh. I should probably get up. Although it is a weekend . . . But I don’t really know what time it is, do I? I sighed into my pillow. I was so comfortable, though. This pillow and I are best friends now. Okay, I really should get up. I rolled over, missing the absence of my warm, good smelling pillow. Bye pillow. I stretched my arms above my head, and fluttered my eyes open. I sat up, scratching my head and yawning loudly. That was when it hit me. I was surrounded by red and gold, and the pillow I was using was most certainly not a pillow. I let out a shriek, flailed, and found myself falling on the floor and getting a face full of a Potter jersey. I guess the house elves hadn’t been using something else on the pillow.

“Why the hell is Adelaide Wright in our bedroom?” I heard a husky voice ask from across the room. James was peering down at me, a smirk on his face. I swear to Merlin, if he smirks at me one more time. I sat up, and pushed my skirt down. It had rode up while I was asleep. Oh my Merlin, James Potter saw my underwear. I could feel my face turning a deeper red by the second.

“I, um, uh-” I stuttered, unable to come up with an explanation that didn’t make me sound insane. So instead of being reasonable, I grabbed my bag and made a break for it.

I’m mentally unstable. Probably insane. Actually, scratch that, definitely insane. How could I be so stupid? How could I be a Ravenclaw? How could I let myself do this? I ought to be locked up.

I raced into the common room, only to come to a grinding halt. It was completely full to the brim of people. All of which were staring at me, completely silent. I guess I can get that, I am in my Ravenclaw uniform and I just came racing from the boys dormitory. Wait, boys dormitory. This looks bad. This looks really, really bad.

“Ada, you forgot your blanket.” James said, coming up from behind me. Then he looked out, and caught a glimpse of what I was staring at. And I thought it couldn’t look any worse. Note to self: never think that again. I ripped the blanket from him, and ran towards the exit. I just had to get out. If I got out, I would be fine. That was when the whispers started. I ripped open the portrait and ran like I was on bloody fire.

Shit, shit, shit, shit! What did I just do? Was the bed really worth it? Was the sleep really worth it? Actually . . . Yeah, it kind of was, to be honest. James may not have actually been a pillow, but he was still really comfy.

Now that I think about it, was James in bed with me when I fell asleep? Cause I don’t think he was. In fact, I distinctly remember him promising to sleep on the floor or something. That prat! He snuck into bed with me!

I slowed my run into a walk as I entered the Great Hall. I wasn’t going to stop by the commons. If I did, I would get stuck again, and by the time I changed and got ready, breakfast would be over. Food over cleanliness. I plopped down across from Rose and made a grab for the pancakes.

“You look like shit.” She said bluntly.

“I hate your cousin.” I said, stuffing the pancakes into my face. Bless the house elves.

“Which one?” she asked dryly, cutting up her waffles. Ugh, waffles. So not as good as pancakes, as much as Rose would disagree with me. I mean, I like waffles and all, but they don’t possess the blessed texture of happiness and joy like pancakes do.

“James the prat.”

“Why James?” she asked, not really surprised. I get that, James was always doing something pratty at one point or another. Just not usually with me. Usually her cousins and I stayed at a comfortable distance, and I liked that just fine.

“Okay, so you know how I get stuck out of the common room all the time?” she nodded. “Well, last night it happened again. I was getting ready to sleep on the floor, cause I knew I was probably the last one out. And then comes James, who invites me to the Gryffindor dormitories.”

Rose held up her hand.

“Please tell me that he lets you sleep on a couch.” I shook my head.

“So in my desperation to sleep on something over than a cold marble floor, I agree. I follow him up to the boys dormitories.” Rose placed her head in her hands. She looks distressed. “He tells me I can take his bed, and that he will sleep on the floor.” Rose snorts at this. Agreed. Why was I the only ignorant one here? “Only then I wake up this morning using him as a bloody pillow!” I said this bit, flailing my hands around to emphasize this. “So I race downstairs only to find the entire common room staring at me!” I could feel my face start to burn. I can’t believe I actually did this. “And then James comes down!” I slapped my hand on the table, making a few first years jump in the process.

“And I have never been so ashamed of myself in my entire life.” I said, putting my face into my hands. “I am a right idiot.”

“The Gryffindor table is staring at you, Adelaide.” Rose sighed. I peeked up at her.

“What do you mean the Gryffindor table is staring at me? The entire Gryffindor table?” I asked, my voice raising in pitch.

She nodded solemnly and pointed. I swung around. Yes, the entire Gryffindor table. Including James. Shit. I turned back around, banging my head on the table, causing a few first years to inch away from the train wreck that is my life. Good. Get away while you still can. Wouldn’t want to catch what I’ve got.

“I’m an idiot!” I wailed. “I don’t deserve to be alive! How could I do this? How could I let James Potter ruin my life!”

Rose stifled a laugh.

“Aw, it’s not that bad, Ada. You could have actually slept with him.” She said, unable to keep the humor from her voice. What a best friend I’ve got, right?  
I grabbed a pile of bacon ferociously. Well, as ferociously you can grab a grease soaked breakfast food. (Which isn’t very ferocious, just so you know.)

“Excuse me?” a meek voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a small second year Gryffindor smiling weakly at me. I gave her a sweet smile. See? I can be nice. I don’t scare all the youngin’s. Well, all of the time. “I, uh, was wondering . . .” The little girl looked away, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. “If you were dating James Potter. Y-you would look v-very sweet t-t-t-together.”

My smile dropped.

“No, we are not.” I hissed. The little girl had tears pricking at her eyes, and she ran off. Okay, so maybe I am a bit mean.

“Adelaide!” Rose said, her mouth dropping. “What was that for!”

“She asked me if James and I were dating.” I said defensively.

“Do I have to give you a detention?” she said sternly.

“Nah, I’m good!” I said cheekily. Rose just glared at me in return.

Rose Weasley is my best friend. I love her, I do. But this prefect power is going to her head. Plus, she’s getting more neurotic with her old age. Not that I’m much younger than her, that is. Only three months. But I’m beginning to see a hint of grey peeking out from under that red hair.

Suddenly, Rose ripped me from my thoughts.

“Hey James!” she said cheerfully.

I snapped around to find him, only to find there was nothing there. Instead, Rose just let out a loud laugh.

“You suck.” I muttered, turning back to her. Why did I keep her around again?


	2. Intimidating Slytherin Beaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing?" "Stress baking."

I am a master of evasion. I ought to get an award. I always knew my name deserved an award somewhere. James Potter was looking for me, and I was not going to let him find me. Possibly ever. Hopefully forever. Forever sounds nice. Forever sounds calm. I like calm. I like people not knowing my name. But no, one night with James Potter, and everyone knows my name. Wow, that sounds bad. But I do mean everyone. For example, a guy who I’ve had classes with since first year only just learned my name. Seven years of class together, and he found out my name cause he thinks of banging James Potter. Bullshit. I mean, I know the Potters are famous. Who wouldn’t know that? You’d have to have been living under a rock for years in order to not know that. Yet, despite their fame I really didn’t think people would care that much about who they’re sleeping with. Well, apparently people do care. A lot.

The thing is, James Potter isn’t even my type. I’m a fan of the classic sweet nerdy guy. I was never into the bad boy thing. Ya know? Rose definitely falls for that (cough Scorpius cough) but that was just never my thing. I can’t believe the entire school believes that I would go for him! That was when a familiar red haired Weasley sat across from me.

Lucy Weasley, seventh year Slytherin, close friend and cousin of James Potter. Shit. Lucy intimidates me, real bad. She may be short, as in I tower over her. However, that really didn’t make much of a difference. She has a presence. And she’s scary. I’ve seen her hexes, and I have no desire to be on the wrong end of one of those. Lucy has light blue eyes and long, perfectly straight, perfectly shiny, frizz-free red hair that flows like a waterfall down to her waist. She’s thin, but has muscle on her. She could probably beat me up. Oh, who am I kidding, she could definitely beat me up. She’s a beater on the Slytherin quidditch team. In fact, quidditch matches are the only time I’ve ever seen her and James fight. Most of the time they’re getting along and pranking people, along with Fred and Dom. 

“Um, h-hi.” I stuttered. Wow, I am so not good at talking to people. No wonder I have like one friend. How does Rose even put up with me? Lucy flipped her hair off her shoulder, and leaned back in her chair, staying silent. “Do you need something?” and now I’m being rude. Great. I just need to stop talking altogether. Maybe I should become a mime. I’ll invest in a few black and white striped shirts on my next trip to Hogsmeade. Learn to go heavy on the eyeliner. 

“You slept with James.” She said, crossing her arms. I shook my head frantically. 

“No, no, I didn’t actually sleep with him!” I exclaimed. She quirked an eyebrow.

“So you didn’t sleep in his bed last night?” she drawled. Merlin, she sounds like James. That’s just creepy. I blinked at her comment.

“Oh, um, yeah I guess I did.” I said slowly.

“So you did cuddle up to him and use him as a pillow all night.” She stated, a smirk forming on her face. She even looks like James, except, you know, a girl. Whatever. Big difference.

“Um, yes.” I said, my face probably turning into a lovely shade of puce. 

“Oh, I’m so glad!” Lucy said, suddenly turning into an ecstatic teenager instead of an intimidating Slytherin beater. Thrown off by this change, I just blinked at her. “Finally James isn’t sleeping around for a night. Thank Merlin. I’ve been trying to get him to find a nice girl for years now, and I didn’t even have to help this time!” She stuck out her hand to me. “I’m Lucy.” I stared down at her hand. “You two are dating, now . . . Right?” she said, noticing the fact I’m just sitting there, staring at her like she turned into a nargle. She’s got to be kidding me. Right?

“Well . . . It’s more like . . . Um. Kind of . . .” I stuttered, unable to fully form a sentence. What, did James not talk to her? And since when did this get around the entire bloody school?

Lucy’s smile and hand dropped simultaneously.

“You’re not dating, are you?” 

I shook my head, and with that, Lucy grabbed her bag and left.

Well, that went well.

*** 

I would love to hole myself up in the Ravenclaw common room now. Or any common room, at this point. Except the Gryffindor one. That wouldn’t end well. But nowhere is safe, not even my own common room. Why, you ask? Because everyone knows. I’ve never exactly been the subject of gossip so far, I had no idea it could travel so fast. I tend to live in my own world, and all the gossip I have I got from Rose.

So? What did I do, you ask? I went to the kitchen, and I stress baked.

The entire room was filled with cookies, a cake, and several batches of brownies. I poured the mix into the pan, and popped it into oven. I sighed and walked over to a batch of chocolate chip cookies and popped one into my mouth. I closed my eyes and sighed. Damn, I’m a good baker. 

CLANG! 

I jumped into the air, flailing my arms, and the plate I was holding shot out of my hand at the intruder.

“My cookies!” I yelped, running after it, but it was too late. A chocolate chip cookie smacked James Potter smack dab in the middle of his face. I couldn’t help it, I couldn’t stop laughing. 

He looked pissed. Like, he was ready to kill me. I let out a loud snort. 

“Oh merlin, I’m so sorry!” I laughed. I don’t think I sound very convincing. That was probably because I wasn’t sincere at all.

“You told my cousin we aren’t dating.” He said simply, peeling the warm cookie off his face. My laughing stopped immediately.

“Excuse me?” I asked, tilting my head slightly. What the hell was he talking about? He didn’t actually think we are dating, does he? Or did he expect me to tell Lucy that we were? I’m confused. 

“You were supposed to lie. You were supposed to get her off my back.” He ran his hand through his hair, which ended up very distracting for me. No, bad Adelaide. James Potter is the enemy. 

“Well how was I supposed to know that?” I asked irritably. He blinked. He clearly didn’t know the answer to that either. Ha. Take that, Potter. I smirked in triumph. Stealing your move, Potter. Ha.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked suddenly, looking around.

“Stress baking,” I said simply. I picked up a cookie and offered it to him.

“Why are you stressed?” he teased, walking over and taking it from me. I gave him a look.

“Why do you think?” I asked dryly. He smirked at me. Would he just stop that? Although, I have to admit, it’s rather addicting. If I were him, I probably wouldn’t stop it either. It holds much power. He took a step towards me. My hands moistened slightly. Yep, and now I’m uncomfortable. I shifted away, but he just followed me. Prick. My hip hit the counter, and he took another step towards me.

“Would you stop that?” I said, looking away. His eyes are a bit distracting. They’re actually a rather nice shade of brown. Warm. Like chocolate chip cookies. No! Bad Adelaide.

“Stop what?” he asked innocently. Ugh. He’s probably pleased that he thinks he’s affecting me. Which he totally isn’t. Asshole. “Now, Adelaide, I was hoping you would do me a favor.” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“A favor?” I repeated. He nodded, taking a step closer to me. Would he just stop that? I had barely any room left. “What do you want?” He took another step. I felt like my heart was moving in my chest. Well, I mean, I know it does. But, like, not beating, just . . . Shifting. Inside of my chest. Yeah, shifting. Is that possible? For a heart to shift? That sounds really unlikely. My thought process was cut off by James’ proximity to me. He got closer to me while I was in Adelaide world. 

“I need you to pretend we’re going out.” He said, unnervingly close to me. I like my personal space, okay? I’m agoraphobic. Right. Yeah.

“Excuse me?” I sputtered.

He leaned towards me, his hands falling on the counter behind me, effectively trapping me in. I shifted awkwardly, eyes darting around to avoid his . . . Well, existence, really.

“I need to get Lucy off my back.” He explained, not moving away, but also not moving any closer, thank Merlin. “She won’t leave me alone about it. I’m not stupid, Ada, I know you don’t like me.” Right. Because attraction isn’t liking someone. And who wouldn’t be attracted to James Potter? I mean, damn boy. “That’s the good thing. You don’t have to like me. I just need you to pretend for a while so that I can tell Lucy I gave it a shot. And . . . I know you like someone else.” My eyes shot up. Wait. No. Please tell me he didn’t. “You like Albus.” Shit, shit, shit. “You know, we kind of look alike. Cause guess what? He’s my brother! You can get a shot. Who knows he might even get jealous.” James shot me a wink. I glared up at him. 

“No, you prick.” I hissed, pushing him away from me. James’ smile dropped. “I’ve read enough romance novels to know where this ends!” I said, wagging my finger at him. At that, he just looked confused. 

Beep! Beep!

Oh, right. Brownies. I grabbed the oven mitt and pulled them out of the oven.

“I’ll tell Albus.” James said suddenly. My head shot up, and I nearly dropped the burning hot pan.

“Excuse me?” I sputtered.

“I’ll tell him!” he said, his brown eyes piercing through mine.

“You must be really desperate, aren’t you?” I said pityingly.

“Kind of, yeah.” He said, plopping down on a stool.

“What, you can’t just date a member of your fan club?” I asked, placing the pan down on the small empty space on the counter. I was really running out of room. 

“Have you met them?” he asked, taking a sugar cookie off a plate.

“True,” I muttered. “Wait a minute. What about your fan club? They’d actually murder me! And I’m so vulnerable! I sleep outside my common room for Merlin’s sake!” I said, throwing my hands into the air. 

“Is that a yes?” he asked cautiously. Trust James Potter to focus on that.

“Just answer the question.” I snapped. 

“Well you could always sleep in my bed.” He said with a lavish wink. He may have been joking, but that sounded very appealing. “And trust me, I’ll help you fight them off. So . . . Is that a yes?” He asked, smiling charmingly at me. I sighed, and ran a hand through my honey blonde hair. 

“Fine.” I said slowly, before pointing at him. “But I reserve the right to steal your bed sometimes.” A huge grin flew across his face.

“Of course, of course!” he said, standing up and grabbing me into a huge bear hug.

I’m probably going to regret this tomorrow.

***

I, once again, woke up in James Potter’s bed. I’m most definitely not the brightest bulb on the block. But hey, he is the worlds greatest pillow.

“Adelaide.” He called to me softly. I groaned, and swatted at him. He grabbed my hand and pushed it away. “Adelaide.” I opened one eye and peered at him.

“What do you want?” I asked gruffly. I am so not a morning person.

“It’s breakfast time.” He said cheerfully, moving one hand to my waist. Prat. He was totally taking advantage of the situation. I groaned loudly, pushed his hand away, and rolled onto my feet. The boys dormitory is so bloody cold. I grabbed the clothes I brought and headed into their bathroom. See, this time I came prepared. I came out of the bathroom, still tying my tie.

“You ready to go?” I yawned, ruffling up my hair. I’ve gotten the best two nights of sleep ever in this room. Did they make the Gryffindor beds more comfy or something? How prejudiced. James nodded, throwing an arm around my shoulders. Well, this is awkward. 

The thing I forgot to account for is that every Sunday all the branches of the Weasley tree have breakfast together at the Gryffindor table. So, when James dropped me off at the Ravenclaw table, the entire Weasley clan got to stare at me openly. Lucy quirked an eyebrow at me. And then there was Albus. Did he even know my name? Well, he did now at least. I kissed James quickly on the cheek, as uncomfortable as humanly possible. I should have known better than that. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to him. Placing a hand on my cheek, he leaned in, and brushed his lips against mine. My cheeks flushed horribly at the contact. Merlin, James Potter just kissed me. Barely, of course, it was just a peck. But still. 

After the second long kiss, he whispered into my ear.

“That wasn’t going to fool anyone love.”

I swear to Merlin, I was going to kill James later.

He pulled away, ruffled my hair, and walked off to the Gryffindor table. Where Rose was staring at me.

Shit.

I forgot to tell Rose.


	3. Sleepover with the Weasley Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that went well. For once.

Rose was ignoring me. She was angry, and I admit she kind of had the right to be. I would be ignoring me if I was her. 

“Rose!” I called to her, rather pointlessly. Suddenly, she turned back to me, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m trying to imagine some possible way you could explain this and have it make sense, but go ahead. Try.” She said, crossing her arms. I glanced around, before grabbing onto Rose’s arm and towing her into the nearest “secret room.”

“Where are you taking me?” she grumbled.

“I’m sorry!” I blurted. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me!” I said, running my hands through my hair. 

“Oh, so you aren’t aware that you appear to be dating my cousin?” Rose asked sarcastically.

“I’m not actually dating him, Rose.” I said desperately. Oops. I probably shouldn’t have told his cousin that. Though he was only trying to get Lucy off his back, right? Maybe it would be okay if I told Rose? It kind of has to be, it’s too late now to take it back.

“What do you mean?” she asked, shaking her head. “Does he know that? Cause he was boasting that he got you to go out with him at breakfast.” My smile dropped. That arse. He couldn’t wait five seconds, could he?

“I mean that I’m only pretending to date James so he can get Lucy off his back.” I said, not looking Rose in the eye. She gave an exasperated sigh and nodded.

“That sounds like James. What a bloody idiot. I can’t believe he roped you into this. Why did you even agree?” she gave me a look.

“He blackmailed me! Well, sort of.” Rose, thankfully, did not bother to ask about me being blackmailed. I tell Rose pretty much everything, but my tiny, tiny crush of Albus Potter is not one of the Rose-safe topics. I haven’t told her, and it’s nowhere on my agenda either. “And I just kind of pitied him. I mean, he was desperate. It was sad. So, I agreed.” Rose grinned. “Why are you smiling.” I asked cautiously.

“Because if he’s ‘dating’ you,” she did air-quotes around the word dating. “He can’t just sleep around. If he does, there will be rumors and everyone will know, including Lucy, which he doesn’t want. So, he can’t. Which means that either way, Lucy wins.” Rose said, a huge grin still taking over her face.

“Well, that’s true, but stop smiling like the Cheshire cat, it’s creeping me out.” I muttered, slipping from the room.

Well, that went well. For once. 

That was when Lucy and the Weasley girls sans Rose attacked me. 

“Adelaide!” Lucy said cheerfully, grinning in a fashion quite like my best friend. Damn, what did they put in those genes? “How are you doing?” she said, stopping in front of me. To the left of her was Dom Weasley, with her perfect veela blonde hair and clear blue eyes that actually look exactly like mine . . . Weird. To the right of Lucy was Roxanne, the only current female Hufflepuff of the Weasley clan. She’s rather stunning, with clear dark skin. She had a splattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and she had black curly hair that was tight ringlets all over. It went down past her shoulders. She was rather tall, albeit shorter than me. Then, slightly behind them all, was Lily Potter. She was the youngest, only what? A third year I believe? She had bright red hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. The same color as James, actually. 

“Uh, I’m okay.” I said, giving her a weird look. Lucy Weasley, being overly nice to me. It’s weird and I don’t like it. “How are you?”

Lucy blatantly ignored my question, flipping her hair over her shoulder. There she goes, being intimidating again. What is it about her being intimidating? If I just saw a muggle picture of her and didn’t know her, I wouldn’t be scared of her at all. She doesn’t look scary. But she just gives off some kind of air that just makes me want to hide under a table.

“We’re inviting you to a sleepover in the Gryffindor seventh year girls dorm.” She said firmly. I had a feeling it wasn’t just an invitation.

“Oh, I really don’t think-” I began before Lucy cut me off.

“We’ll see you at seven.” She said, heading off. Lily gave me a sympathetic smile, while Dom smiled slightly at my misfortune.

“It’ll be fine.” She said with a laugh, before they all left in different directions. I guess I was left with my own devices. 

***

“I don’t really want to go.” I grumbled. “I’m going to be under a magnifying glass there.” 

James rolled his eyes at me. The kitchens had become a bit of a meeting place for us. Not everyone knew how to get into them, so they provided at least a degree of privacy. All the Weasley’s know how to get in, though, so it doesn’t really do much. At least I can bake in here while having no privacy. 

“You’ll be fine.” He said, clearly not bothered at all.

“How am I going to be fine?” I asked. “They might ask me how you asked me out. Or our first kiss. Our first date. Our anything.” I said, waving my hands around. “I’m not good at making things up on the spot.” James eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, I’m not exactly the type of person to ask someone out elaborately.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“What about someone you really liked?” I asked, crossing my arms. “Cause you’re supposed to really like me.” 

“I do.” He said, winking at me. “I asked you out in the library.” He began.

“The library?” I laughed. “You asked me out in the library?” 

“Don’t Ravenclaws like the library?” he asked, obviously confused. Oh poor naive little Potter.

“Alright, so you asked me out before Charms. Nothing special, no, but clearly you were too nervous to think of something better.” I said thoughtfully. James raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. “You asked me out to Hogsmeade, and you managed to convince me to sneak out. Our first kiss was in the tunnel heading back. You asked me to be your girlfriend yesterday, while I was baking in the kitchens.” I looked at him for approval.

“You stay still when you lie.” He said, staring at me emotionless.

“Excuse me?” I said, confused.

“When you lie, you don’t move. You waved your hands on your last sentence, but only because it was technically true.” He said, standing up. “Lucy will notice. You move your hands when you talk which means you have to move your hands when you lie.” Oh. I didn’t know I did that. 

“I’ll work on it.” I said, only to have James stare at me until I practice. 

This was probably going to take a while, wasn’t it?

***

Lucy Weasley’s POV

I’m hardly an idiot. I may not be a Ravenclaw, but that doesn’t make me stupid.

I know James isn’t actually dating Adelaide. I was, however, looking forward to seeing how this was going to end.

Let’s just say this relationship has many beneficial aspects to me. But that doesn’t mean I was planning on going easy on her tonight. However, Adelaide wasn’t showing up to the sleepover.

“Lucy, I don’t think we gave her the password.” Dom suddenly said, looking up at me from her copy of Witch Weekly. I frowned. Oh. Oops?

“I’ll go check if she’s waiting outside.” Roxy said, standing up. She kept her toes pointed up, seeing as she just painted them. 

“So, do you know Adelaide?” I asked Lily and Dom conversationally. Obviously Rose knew her, they were best friends.

Lily nodded, but Dom shook her head.

“I mean, I’ve heard vague things about her, but I haven’t technically met her.” Dom said with a shrug. I looked at Lily, urging her to speak.

“I’ve met her when I visit Rose sometimes.” She said, grabbing a cookie.

“She’s my best friend.” Rose said. She was not happy that I invited ‘Ada’ and she made that very clear. Ha. 

“Everyone knows that Rose.” I said, waving her off. That was when Roxanne walked in with Adelaide.

Let the games begin.

***

Lucy Weasley’s POV

Ada is not a particularly good liar. She doesn’t move. She stays completely still, which is weird when you move as much as her. I’ve never seen her still before. She hasn’t stopped chewing her lip since she got her, and the words she’s said the most is ‘uh’ and ‘um.’ Not very eloquent, that girl. 

She did have good stories, though. Obviously made up, cause Merlin knows James Potter would never wait till the end of a date to kiss a girl. James probably suggested something, but Ada is a bit of a romantic (I can tell) and probably shot them down. Pity, I would have believed the James story. That is, if I hadn’t already decided that they weren’t dating.

So, we moved onto just questioning Ada on her life. Sure enough, she started moving again. It’s adorable how naive this girl is. 

She grew up in a small muggle town to muggle born parents. She went to a muggle school until coming to Hogwarts. Her parents wanted her to embrace the muggle part of her heritage. 

“Can we please stop talking about me?” she asked, shifting uncomfortably. “What about you guys?” Lily grinned at me.

“So Lucy, what’s going on with you and Lorcan?” she asked deviously. That girl. Let me just say that Lily should have been sorted into Slytherin. None of the Gryffindor nonsense. There are way too many Gryffies in the family. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said, feeling red tinge my cheeks. Damn those Weasley genes. Ada raised an eyebrow.

“This sounds promising.” She said, throwing in a smirk. Aw, look at what she’s already picking up from Jamesie. 

“Lorcan asked our dear Lucy out.” Rose said, filling Ada in.

“Yeah, well what about Rose and Scorpius!” I chimed in. And, yes, all of us did turn on her.

“Wait, no, I didn’t say anything!” she said, throwing her hands up. “I didn’t ask for this.”

“Finally someone who agrees with me!” Ada groaned. “I’ve been the third wheel for them for months it’s horrible.” I can like this girl. Rose sent her an affronted glare. A patented Rose glare. Scares none, but is a good source of amusement. I really ought to give her lessons.

“Come on, Rosie,” I teased. “What’s wrong with going on a friendly date with your fellow prefect?”

Rose’s face erupted in flames.

“I do not like him!” she said, waving her finger at us. “He is a prat and I hate him! He doesn’t do anything, and he just leaves all the patrolling to me while he is off snogging some random girl!”

“Oh come on, Rose.” Adelaide whined. “You know the only reason he doesn’t do any work is because you yell at him every time he does! He got Prefect for a reason. The Headmaster trusts him, so should you.”

“Oh, shut up!” Rose said, crossing her arms. I love it when she’s all worked up. 

“Okay, moving on.” I laughed, turning to look at the others. “Truth or dare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I’ve had a few suggestions to switch POV’s and I’m sure you meant Rose and James and such, which I will get to, but I’m starting with Lucy. I’m a big fan of her, and she’s my favorite next gen character. 
> 
> Pretty uneventful chapter and a bit short, but I’m just setting up the pieces for later on. Like jenga. Or something.


	4. Goldilocks and the Two Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was still ignoring my glare. Either that, or he didn’t notice it, but I don’t know how you couldn’t see it. I was practically straining my face muscles here, trying to keep up this glare. I’m scary. I swear.

 

I chewed the tip of my quill, staring down at the parchment.

Amortentia. Amor-tentia. Right. I totally deeply care about this subject. Honestly, who cares enough about the qualities of a love potion to write an entire essay on it? My potions professor must expect us to be using it daily in order for this to actually matter.

Amor. That's latin or something, right? Ink fell off my quill and splotched across the parchment. With a groan, I pushed it out of the way and dropped my head into my hands.

"I give up." I muttered, my quill tip poking me sharply in the forehead. "Ow." I whispered, lifting my head and glaring at the treacherous quill. I couldn't even give up properly.

"I believe you are in need of a break, Goldilocks." Goldilocks? Really? Unoriginal. I looked at my intruder wearily. James just kept his trademark Potter smirk firmly on his face. Merlin, I just wanted to . . . Nothing. Nothing at all. Cough.

"Not unless you want to write my potions essay for me." I responded, unable to keep a smile from forming.

James leaned forward, catching one of my blonde waves and twirling it around his finger.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked casually, his brown eyes intent on meeting mine. Suddenly uncomfortable, I shifted, tapping my quill against the table.

"I don't know, Hogsmeade with Rose probably." Or not. If we were supposed to be dating, we probably had to actually go on a date. Weird. I mean, I don't even like James. I barely even know him. I had always thought that if I ever went out with a Potter, it would be Albus. Of course, we're not actually dating. So, keep your head screwed on Ada.

James quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I think you might be wanting to change your plans there, Goldilocks." He said, smirk turning into a grin. Hm. Grin is better than a smirk, I decided mentally.

"You're right." I sighed reluctantly. "What's the plan, then? Where are we going to meet?" I asked, meeting his insistent gaze once more.

James leaned back into his chair, abandoning the hair wrapped around his finger and letting it drop.

"I'll pick you up outside the Ravenclaw common room." He said, obviously already set with a plan. Prat. He already knew I'd agree, didn't he? "We'll stick mainly to public places. But the goal of our little outing is more important than the actual places we go." He said dramatically. "We need to convince everyone we're dating and," He leaned in to purr in my ear. "Madly in love." I blushed, and let out a good snort to show how well I was resisting his charms. You know, be really clear about it.

"No one thinks we're in love kiddo." I said, giving him a look.

"Yes, but they do think we're having sex, and the only one falling for that one is Lily. And she hasn't even gone through puberty yet." James pointed out. "We're not going to fool anyone at this rate."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"I was hoping you'd ask that!" James said with a grin. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to get over your fear of kissing me." He was so smug. Damn him. I hate smug people. They're just so . . . Smug.

"I am not afraid of kissing you!" I protested, narrowing me eyes at him.

"Well, your reaction the other day at breakfast says otherwise." James waved me off. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. You can just pretend I'm Al, we do have the same hair color and everything." Cue me turning a red so bright it rivals a Weasley. Merlin, James was just so good at knowing exactly what to say to make me want to hide under a table.

"You suck." I said bluntly. I couldn't come up with anything better, okay? It's a lot of pressure.

"Thanks for noticing, love." He gave me a wink, before leaving me alone at the table.

Merlin.

* * *

My wand moved in an arc as I quietly whispered the incantation.

Sure enough, Noah Summerby's eyes changed from brown to a vivid purple.

"There!" I said cheerfully. "I did it!" I put my wand down excitedly. "Now do me."

Noah raised an eyebrow at me, before picking up his own wand and pointing it at my eyes. Well, apparently this is more scary when you're on the other end of the wand. Having someone point a wand at my eyes is a bit more terrifying than I thought.

"Make me blind and I'll knock you off your broom tomorrow." I warned him, narrowing my eyes at him.

He gave me a look.

"I think you're forgetting who the beater is in this relationship." He said dryly, pointing his wand back at my eyes.

"Well, I'll just fly up and take the bat from you." I said, mock-primly, relaxing my eyes from their glare.

Noah waved his wand at me, stumbling over the Latin incantation.

"Nothing." He said, peering at my eyes.

"Well, that might be because you can't speak Latin. Honestly, after 6 years of spells, you'd think you would know how to speak it by now." I teased, picking up the textbook. "And you're holding your wand wrong. You don't grab onto it like a shovel or something. You need to relax your grip." I muttered, scanning the page.

"Alright class, finish up your essays on eye transfiguration essay because they are due tomorrow!" Professor Clearwater's voice rang through the classroom, catching the class' attention. "Remember two feet due! Good luck to those starting tonight."

"I'm never going to get this right." Noah groaned as I shut the book and started stuffing it in my bag.

"Oh, come on." I grinned at him. "You'll get it. Now, I got to go start my essay." I laughed, pulling my bag onto my shoulder.

"You haven't even started it yet? Merlin, you are hopeless Adelaide." Noah chuckled, shaking his head at me and ruffling my hair. "See you later, you procrastinator." He said, turning to the door.

"Miss Wright? May I see you for a moment?" Professor Clearwater said, catching my attention. See me? Oh Merlin, what did I do now? I haven't done anything, not that I can remember. Haven't tried turned anything her lamp into a bird or snake for weeks now. Honestly, she should be proud of me, not asking to see me.

I walked up to her desk, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Hello Professor Clearwater." I said, my voice sounded slightly high pitched. Merlin, I hate getting into trouble.

"You can relax, Miss Wright. You're not in trouble or anything." She said, giving me a kind smile. Wow, it's like she read my mind or something. Did she? She probably could, she's older than my parents. Is that some kind of power you get with age? Because I'm pretty sure my mum has perfected it. "You see, there is someone in your class I was wondering if you could help." Help? My eyebrows furrowed in thought. What did she mean exactly by help? "They are struggling with human transfiguration. He's smart, and he definitely has potential, but I think he could use some of your help getting there."

"Wait, you want me to tutor someone?" I blurted out, confused. Why in Merlin's name would Professor Clearwater want me, of all people, to tutor someone? I mean, I'm not exactly the most responsible student. I get all my work done the day before and that's only if I'm feeling particularly studious. You would think she would know the Ravenclaw label was there mainly for show by now.

"Well, yes. You're my best student." Professor Clearwater said, her smile turning slightly wary. Best student? Is she insane?

"Me?" I asked, my eyebrows shooting up. "Are you sure?" That does not sound right.

"Yes." She said slowly. "Surely that does not come as a surprise. You were one of three students who mastered the eye transfiguration today." Really? Only two others? Merlin, it's not that hard.

"O-oh okay." I said, scratching the back of my head. "I suppose I could tutor someone." I hope this doesn't mean I have to act all smart and studious all the time. I can't even act like that for an entire hour.

"Wonderful!" Professor Clearwater's face lit up again with a smile. "Now, Mister Potter, please come here." Mister Potter? My face paling, I turned to see who she was motioning to.

Albus Potter. Oh Merlin. I was supposed to tutor Albus Potter? I can't even speak to him properly, how was I supposed to tutor him? I could already feel my heart slamming rapidly in my chest as Albus walked forward, hands in his pockets. I could barely breathe, and he was a good foot away from me. There was no way this is going to work.

"I trust you two already know each other, considering Miss Wright's relationship with James Potter." Professor Clearwater said primly, stacking a few folders on her desk. What, does everyone in this school know I'm dating James Potter? Was Nearly Headless Nick going to make conversation about it with me over lunch? Merlin, I will never escape it.

Oh no. Albus Potter must know me as his brother's girlfriend. I felt the sudden urge to slam my head against the nearest wall repeatedly.

"You two are free to use this classroom to study in if you wish, just let me know so I can unlock it for you." Professor Clearwater said, picking up her folders and heading to the door. "Now, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I'm late for a meeting with the headmistress. I will see you next class!" And with that, she was gone.

"Well, I. Um. . . Uh. I, uh." I spluttered out, now left alone with Albus Potter. "Uh." Merlin, I'm a hopeless basket case. I couldn't even come up with 'hi.' The fact I've lived through sixteen years alive and not in a mental hospital is amazing.

Albus' lips pulled up into a half smile.

"Hi, Adelaide." He said, obviously amused by my inability to talk. Well at least someone here is.

"Hi." I successfully managed to get out. It's a miracle! "S-so, A-A-Albus." I pushed my luck there, didn't I? I totally did.

"Call me Al." He interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Call me Al. I don't like Albus." He said, shaking his head. Merlin, he's gorgeous. Those eyes.

"R-right." I tucked a blonde wave behind my ear, giving him an awkward smile. "So, uh, w-when do you want to, um, get s-started?" I asked, looking down at my bag. I can only look at him for so long before I turn into an Adelaide puddle after all. This was so not going to end well if I can't even look at him for more than 30 seconds.

"Well, tomorrow is the Quidditch match, so I can't meet then." Al said thoughtfully. I looked back at him, heart swooning at his messy black hair. Help. Please. Someone send help.

"N-neither can I." I stuttered, cursing myself inwardly. This sure is getting old. He probably thinks I'm a complete idiot, which I am, but I don't want him to think that.

"So, are you free Monday? We could meet in the library, work there?" Albus suggested, and I just nodded dumbly.

"O-okay." I could feel myself blushing. It's happening. I need help, serious help. Do you think they make some kind of potion to cure stupidity?

"So," Al took on a devilish grin, making my heart flip flop in my chest, and my stomach do cartwheels. There's a party going on in my body, basically. "You're dating James." Well, that was an effective way to stop a rager. Mention my dating his brother.

"Uh, y-yeah. I-I guess." I guess? I guess? Yeah, Adelaide, that sure was convincing. Al raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You guess?" He asked incredulously.

"W-well, I-I mean, I k-know." I stumbled over my words, not really sure of what I was saying. I don't think my brain is even connected to my mouth at this point. What was it about Albus Potter that turned me into a bumbling idiot?

"Right." Al said slowly. "You know, James really seems to like you." He said, offering me a kind smile. Like that was supposed to cheer me up. Right. It took some serious concentration on my part to look happy at that.

"W-well, thanks." I said, plastering a fake smile on my face. "I-I like h-him t-t-too." I'm not an actress, okay? I never said I was.

"Good,-" Al began, before something grabbed onto my arm and started pulling me away. I let out a squeak, stumbling and attempting to get what little grace I have back. I righted myself, looking up to see who the intruder was.

James Potter. Of course it is. Who else would have to ruin my moment with Albus Potter? I narrowed my eyes at James in warning, but of course he ignored it.

"Hey, Goldilocks." He said with a grin, draping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me toward him. "And hello Al! What were you two talking about?" James asked looking down at me, still grinning. He was still ignoring my glare. Either that, or he didn't notice it, but I don't know how you couldn't see it. I was practically straining my face muscles here, trying to keep up this glare. I'm scary. I swear.

"Adelaide is going to be helping me with transfiguration." Al said, the tiredness evident in his voice. Poor Al.

"Ada." James corrected him.

"What?" Al asked, just blinking at him.

"Ada. Everyone calls her Ada." James insisted, ignoring the elbow I was slowly digging into his ribcage. Damn, the boy has a lot of muscle. I mean, I play quidditch too but I don't have nearly as much muscle as he does. Is being a chaser that different? It's really quite impressive. I was vaguely aware of James hand slowly brushing back and forth on my shoulder. I was probably cherry red at this point . . .

"I kind of have to talk to Ada here now, do you mind?" James' voice broke me from my thoughts. Wait, what? Don't make Al leave. But no, James didn't respond to the attempted mind control and stayed silent.

"Oh, right, I'll just be going then." Al said, picking up his book bag. No, don't go! But alas, mind control still doesn't work. He just left, leaving me and James alone in the classroom.

I immediately ducked out from under his arm. Although, actually, that was a bad idea. I didn't realize how cold this classroom is . . . And James is practically a furnace.

"What was that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Merlin, why is this room so cold?

"What was what?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. Wow, he and Albus look exactly alike when they do that. I never realized that before.

"You made Albus leave. You know I like him." I said stubbornly, well aware of how stupid I sounded. Like that's ever stopped me before.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you. Besides, you have plenty of time to flirt with Al before we break up." He said, dismissing me.

"Well, how long does this need to go on?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. That was a good question. How long was I supposed to pretend to be dating James Potter? I have my own life after all.

"I don't know. Long enough to be considered serious by Lucy." James said, all of a sudden less confident. I could even see it in his body language. He slumped more, dropped his shoulders. It was almost kind of . . . Sad.

"And how long is that?" I asked, restraining the urge to step forward and comfort him.

"I dunno, at least a month or two." James said, shrugging. A month? Or two? Of dating James Potter. Merlin. "But, hey, you'll get to see Albus plenty." He offered, the quiet sadness dissipating by the second. So much for that.

I pouted slightly but nodded anyway.

"I guess I can do that." I said, slipping on a tiny smile.

"Well, I'll see you later, Goldilocks." James said, brushing past me, ruffling my blonde hair. I swatted his hand, but stood in place until I heard the door swing shut.

With a soft sigh, I picked up my bag and left.

* * *

"I can't believe you're dating my cousin." Rose said, staring up at the ceiling, her lips twisted in thought.

"That may have to do with the whole I'm not thing." I drawled from next to her.

Rose and I were laying in the Room of Requirement, staring up at the plain, undecorated white ceiling. Normally we would be doing this in our dorms, but this wasn't the kind of conversation for this. Only Rose knew I wasn't actually dating James Potter, and it needed to stay that way. Not unless I fancy getting murdered by an angry redheaded beater named Lucy Weasley.

I picked up a piece of chocolate, popping it into my mouth.

"I know that. Technically. But you're still going to have to act like it." Rose pointed out. "You're going to have to kiss him and not cringe when he puts his arm around you." She scrunched up her nose, turning her head to look at me. "Ew. You're gonna have to kiss James."

I pushed her away slightly, laughing.

"He's so gonna owe me." I declared, waving chocolate in the air. "Do you think a lifetimes supply of chocolate is enough?" I asked, offering her a piece.

"Well, it's a start." Rose said, mock primly, and took the chocolate offered. "So, I saw Professor Clearwater ask you to stay after class today." Rose gave me a devilish smile much like the one Albus gave me earlier today. Honestly, what do they put in those genes? Does the evil run in the family or something? "What was that about? Did you turn her lamp into a snake again? You know she hates that."

"Of course I do. That's why I do it. But no, it wasn't about that." I waved her off. "She, uh, asked me to help tutor some." Okay, so I had to talk to Rose about Albus. I can do it. I believe in myself. I am a strong, confident woman-

"Who? And you?" Rose asked, sitting up and looking at me. Okay, so maybe I couldn't talk about it with her looking at me like that.

"Yes, me. Apparently I'm 'the best student in her class.'" I said, imitating Professor Clearwater to the best of my ability. Which means I basically straightened my back and spoke as prim and proper as possible.

"Does she know when you do your homework?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She must not, if she asked me to tutor someone." I wrinkled my nose, sitting up to face Rose properly.

"So, who is it? Who are you tutoring?" Rose asked, poking my knee insistently.

"Albus. Your cousin." I sighed, avoiding Rose's gaze. I do not like Albus. I have never liked Albus. I do not know what you are talking about. Defense a go.

"Albus? Really?" Rose laughed, her lips pulling up into a big grin. "I'm never going to stop teasing him about this!" She declared.

Well, this sure will be fun . . .

* * *

The corridor was completely silent except for the sound of my shoes tapping against the stone. That was, until Dominique Weasley rounded the corner, running straight at me. Shit. I lunged out of her way so she wouldn't mow me over. Except she actually stopped right where I was before I threw myself at the ground.

Oh. Um. Awkward.

"Uh, hi, Adelaide." Dom said, slowly, staring at me laying on the ground. "You gonna get up from there?" Oh. Right. I stood back up, brushing off my uniform. Whoops.

"Hi, Dom." I said, giving her an awkward smile. I don't really know her very well, despite her being in a few of my classes. She always seemed untouchable for some reason. She was a Weasley and part veela after all. But standing in front of me in a tanktop and shorts, hair in a messy ponytail and sweat beading on her forehead? She seemed kind of normal.

"So, you're dating James." Cuts right to the chase, doesn't she? I nodded slowly, waiting for her to go on. "You do know what you're getting into, right? Dating James Potter?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, giving her a suspicious look. Was this a trick question?

"Look, it's not that I don't like you." Dom went on, ignoring my question. "I barely know you after all. But dating James Potter? That's not like dating Random Gryffindor Boy Number 28. You're friends with Rose, and I get that. But that's not the same thing as dating James. You need to be clear on what you're getting into before you end up somewhere you don't want to be." Dom said, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

"What?" was all I could say, shaking my head. "What are you trying to tell me?" I asked. I would like a written explanation please, because I have no idea what is happening here.

"Things get messy. James gets messy." Dom said, staring into my eyes, before walking around me and breaking into a run.

I turned to watch her go, shaking my head.

Yeah, I'm still confused here.

With a sigh and a shrug, I turned to head back to the dorm.


	5. You Win Some, You Lose Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's yelling and cheering and screaming but my god I can't think.

The sound of birds singing outside my window fluttered to my ears. My eyes opened with a snap, and I sat up with a grin.

Quidditch match today. I had just woken up, but I was already excited for it. It was just . . . Such a  _rush_. I loved it so much. I swung my legs over my bed. I was so ready for this match. We were going to  _crush_  Gryffindor, and it was going to be wonderful. I couldn't wait to rub it in James' face either. I could just see his face when I do a victory lap around  _him_. Take that, Potter.

I practically skipped over to the mirror, only to let out a loud shriek at what I saw.

My hair had been charmed a bright red with gold streaks, looking remarkably like a Gryffindor flag. It was  _horrible_.

I know who did this.

* * *

"James Potter, I am going to murder you!" I yelled, charging into the Great Hall like an angry bull. The entire room went completely silent, all turning to look at me. I storm over to the Gryffindor table, whipping out my wand.

"Oh, hi there Ada." James greeted me with a smirk. "You're looking particularly lovely today. Did you do something with your hair?" He asked, his lips twitching in amusement. Ha. Funny, Potter. Something is different with my hair all right. It's _red and gold_  for one thing.

"Change it back," I hissed, sticking my wand in his face. "Before I turn you into a toad and  _step on you_."

"I don't think I will." He said, standing up to look me in the eye.

"And why the hell not?" I demanded, glaring at him, my nails digging into my palms.

"You need to support your boyfriend on his big day." He teased, leaning closer to me. Prick.

"People are going to think I'm the Gryffindor seeker or something!" I complained, finally dropping my wand. "Next thing you know I catch the snitch and they announce Gryffindor wins!" I threw my hands around in the air.

"Wait, what?" James asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "Why would people think you're the Gryffindor seeker?" Oh, come on. Seriously? Did he not know I was on the Ravenclaw team?

"Because I'll be up in the air." I said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"What, did you not know your girlfriend was the Ravenclaw seeker?" Fred asked, giving James an incredulous look. "Mate, that's just poor taste." He laughed.

"What a catch, Adelaide." Dom chimed in, clearly unable to resist the temptation of making fun of her cousin.

"She's been on the team since third year!" Lucy yelled from across the room at the Slytherin table. That was when I realized the Great Hall was still silent and staring at us arguing. Yikes.

James at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well, I'm sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you're really sorry you can change my hair color back." I said flatly.

"Sorry, no can do Goldilocks. Or should I say red?" He said with a wink.

"Not unless you fancy being murdered tomorrow." I threatened one last time before heading out of the Great Hall.

James Potter was not going to get away with turning my hair into a Gryffindor flag. I was so going to get him back. With what, I don't know. But I will.

"Good luck with  _that_  relationship, Jamesie." I heard Fred remark as I walked away.

* * *

Ellie Finnigan's lips were twisted in concentration, her tongue peeking out slightly. I resisted the urge to tap my foot against the floor impatiently. Merlin, was this a permanent sticking charm or something? Because my hair was not turning back. Ellie Finnigan, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and Chaser, has been attempting to turn my hair back to normal for a good hour now, and nothing has happened. The color has only intensified with each spell. I was going to give James Potter  _hell_  for this.

"I'm sorry, Adelaide, but it's just not changing back." Ellie said, chewing on her lip. "I don't think I'm going to be able to get it, and especially not before the match." Ellie's hand ran through her dark brown hair.

"It's alright, Ellie." I said with a sigh, grabbing a ponytail holder. "I'll just murder James Potter later." I remarked, pulling my hair up.

"Just do it after the game." Ellie responded, her brown eyes sparkling. "I plan on winning this game fair and square."

"Only for you Ellie." I gave her my best dazzling smile, grabbing my broom.

"You want to borrow my helmet?" Rose teased, holding the leather keeper helmet in her hands. I waved her off, shaking my head.

"No, that's okay. I plan on going out there with my head held high while I look like a complete idiot." I told her, giving her a reassuring smile. The red and gold adorning my head made me feel a bit self conscious, but . . . Well, hopefully someone would get a kick out of it.

"Alright, everyone line up!" Ellie's voice announced, turning into her captain voice as Rose calls it. Whenever she was in captain mode, her voice got this commanding tone to it. It's really quite odd, honestly. Ellie is such a sweet girl, but when she was in captain mode you do not want to cross her. Rose and I crossed to her, dutifully getting into our assigned placements. "I want all of you to make me proud today! Now, let's go and beat the Gryffindor to dust." Ellie grinned mischievously.

We could hear Louis Weasley's voice boom through the pitch, and I exchanged a nervous smile with Rose.

"The Ravenclaw team, featuring Captain Finnigan!" Ellie flew forward. "Longbottom, Davies, Boot, Summerby, Weasley, and Wright!"  _Go_. I flew forward into the pitch, grinning out at the stadium. "Whose hair appears to be supported the Gryffindors today, courtesy of my dear cousin, James Potter." I stopped next to Rose, eager for the introductions to get done so I would be able to ignore Louis. "My cousin didn't even  _know_  his girlfriend was on the team, actually-" Louis started before being cut off by the hissing of Professor Clearwater behind me. So in case anyone out there  _didn't_  know, I'm dating James Potter. Pass it on, I'm not sure the Hufflepuffs in the back heard you. "Right, anyway, the Gryffindor team led by Captain James Potter," and James flew out, his eyes already finding me and shooting me a smirk. "Weasley, Wood, Longbottom, Weasley, Turpin, and Wood! A lot of W's here, folks." Louis' laugh echoed through the pitch. Apparently Louis also needs to be on the wrong end of my wrath because of all these bad jokes.

James caught my eye again, shooting me a wink.

"Good luck, Goldilocks." He mouthed to me. I glared at him before looking away pointedly. Prat.

"I'm sure Potter will be very distracted with his girlfriend up there, dodging bludgers. My moneys on Ravenclaw, I think." Okay, Louis was  _definitely_  ending up on my list.

"Oh, stuff it Weasley!" A yell came from the audience. Thank Merlin.

"Right then, on with the game." Louis said, his voice slightly dejected. Well, he deserved it.

I was high in the sky, hovering above the action going on below me. Ravenclaw was ahead, 60-40. Not very impressive, but still an edge. My eyes were scanning constantly, searching for that bit of gold. I saw Evelyn Wood out of the corner of my eye, also searching hopelessly for the snitch. I leaned forward on my broom, edging forward.

"Wright, watch out!" I heard Noah yell at me, and I barely registered the bludger coming at me before I dropped close to my broom, rolling out of the way. I let out a breath of relief, watching the bludger fly by me and head down to the Gryffindor chaser below me. Not James, though. It was just Alex Wood. I'm not sure why that was a relief too . . .

"And Potter misses the quaffle thrown by my sister, Dom Weasley! Guess Wright really is too much of a distraction for our Gryffindor Captain!"

Before I had time to really dwell on it, I was a glint of gold. The snitch. I leaned on my broom, shooting straight toward it.

"And Wright has spotted the snitch!" Louis yelled, and I could practically feel the excitement in his voice. He was probably jumping up and down in the box at this point.

Allowing myself a private smile, I urged my broom forward. I could see Evelyn Wood coming up behind me, and she was not going to win. I wouldn't allow it. The grass was coming closer and closer, and I could feel the words  _win win win_  chanting in time with my heart.

The snitch was coming closer, I could just reach my hand out and touch-

_Crack_. I couldn't help but let out a shriek as the bludger slammed into my arm, pain rippling through it.

Louis is yelling, but his words aren't coming through. Just pain. I clutched my arm to my chest, unable to focus on anything. There's yelling and cheering and screaming but my god I can't think. I know I'm on the ground, but I don't know how I got there.

"Adelaide!" James voice somehow breaks through the chaos as he lands close to me, running towards me. "Ada, are you okay?" He dropped down on his knees, hands coming to my shoulders.

"It hurts." I managed to say, still clutching my arm.

"Let me see that." He murmurs, gently loosening the arm holding the other to my chest. "I've got you, you'll be okay." James says, brushing a bit of hair out of my eyes. "I've got you, Ada." I can't even hear the yelling going on around me anymore. "It looks like it might be broken." He said quietly.

"Ada, are you okay?" I can hear Rose and Ellie behind me.

"Get Madam Hollis." James said, looking up at them. I could feel tears leaking from the corner of my eye.

I closed my eyes, still completely aware of the pain. I couldn't feel anyway other than it. I just blocked out the yelling of the crowd, and let it wash over me.

* * *

A dull ache. That was all I felt in my arm. The intense pain was just gone. My eyes fluttered open, the bright lights of the hospital wing shocking.

"Uh, I'm here to see Adelaide-" A voice I couldn't quite place spoke.

"Go away Fred." James sounded so uncharacteristically cold I almost didn't recognize his voice. Fred? So that was who spoke.

"Oh, come on James, it's part of Quidditch. It was perfectly legal!" Fred was the one who hit me?

"Yeah, but you didn't have to hit  _her_!" James rebutted, clearly annoyed. What was going on?

"Uh, yes I did! She was going to catch the snitch, and she didn't because of me. We won because I hit her." Fred insisted. Well, I guess that means Gryffindor won. "I didn't even knock her off her broom, I just hit her arm." I had to be with Fred, on this one.

"Yes, but she still fell off her broom." James voice was filled with anger, quaking with it. It was  _weird_. James shouldn't be so angry about a game of quidditch.

"Yes, but not because the bludger made her. She was only a foot above ground, for Merlin's sake." Fred groaned. "Why are you being so protective of this girl? I get she's your girlfriend and all that, but this is just ridiculous."

"I am not being protective-" James began to protest.

I stood up, standing in front of the two.

"Shut up!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "You are being bloody  _stupid_." I turned to face James, hands on my hips. "I mean honestly, it's Quidditch. You're supposed to hit bludgers at the seeker. I've been hit before, and worse than this." I hissed at him.

"Listen, Ada, I'm sorry you got hurt. Hope you feel better. Bye!" Fred said, tapping me on the shoulder before leaving faster than you can say 'quidditch.'

"I'm allowed to be worried about you." James retorted, crossing his arms and ignoring Fred's exit completely.

"Not when it affects others, you can't! You're not my boyfriend, James, I don't need anyone to look out for me." My voice was getting louder, angrier. Heat was flushing through my body, rushing to my face. "I can take care of myself, thanks. I've been doing it for years before you decided to show up and make a mess of my life."

"What, are you two breaking up already?" Albus asked, leaning against the doorway of the hospital wing. Both our heads snapped to look at the intruder.

"Piss off Al." James hissed, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Merlin, would it hurt him to be polite to his own brother?

"I just came to see how Ada was doing." Al ignored him, focusing his gaze on me. Under any other circumstance, now would be the time I'd melt in an Ada puddle and all the anger would fade away. Unfortunately, I was too wrapped up in James for my anger to just go away.

"I'm fine." My voice was sharp, cutting, and I couldn't be bothered to care.

"Just go  _away_." James said again, his eyes still cold.

Al's eyes flicked between us before he slowly nodded and walked away.

I turned back to James, ready to let loose on him for being rude to his brother on top of everything. Instead, he stood there, his eyes closed and hands in front of him.

"You can come to the Gryffindor victory party if you want." He said, his voice even.

And with that, James turned and left.

"Are you  _serious_?" I asked aloud to the empty room.

* * *

The music thumped through the common room, yet didn't seep into the corridors. They must have done some serious charm work to keep the Gryffindor dorms that sound proof. I followed Rose as she weaved through the crowd.

"I can't believe you're making me go to this." I groaned to her, looking around. Gryffindors, Gryffindors everywhere.

"Three of my cousins are on the team, so I have to go. And if I have to go, you have to go." Rose said, pulling me closer so I wouldn't get lost in the crowd. At least the Gryffindors don't recognize me as the Ravenclaw seeker with the broken arm, so they weren't crowding me asking if I was okay.

"Well, if I'm forced to be here, I'm getting a drink." I told her, searching for the drinks table.

"Alright, I'm going to look for Dom." Rose said absentmindedly, her eyes also searching the room. I nodded, breaking through the crowd. I grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey, pouring myself a cup.

Well, at least I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm not sure I would have been able to handle these kind of parties regularly.

I leaned against the wall, looking out at the crowd. I actually spotted a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs dancing. Huh, I thought these victory parties were mainly house exclusive. Then my eyes caught on Albus Potter, standing in the corner talking to Evelyn Wood, her hand brushing against his shoulder. Merlin, he's handsome. The messy black hair, the green eyes . . . He had such a regal air to him, unlike James. James always seemed so casual and cheerful. Much more approachable and warm. Albus' eyes were cool, but James was welcoming. As soon as I spoke to him I was comfortable with him. He just has that kind of air about him.

Except, of course, I'm mad at James right now and Albus is looking so very handsome right now from across the room. Well, not so much across the room because he is coming toward me. Right, focus, Adelaide. You are a confident, desirable woman.

"Hey, Ada." Albus greeted, stopping in front of me. I raised my glass slightly with a soft smile.

"Hi, Al." Excellent. No stuttering. Lets keep that up, shall we?

"So, you're definitely okay? Fred didn't cause you serious problems or anything? Mental or physical." Al asked, his lips pulling up into an amused half smile.

I shook my head, before taking a sip of my drink, feeling it burn down my throat. "No, no permanent problems here." I giggled slightly, peering up at him beneath my lashes. Al shifted, biting at his fingernail.

"Listen, I heard you fighting with James." Uh oh. I should have known this conversation would take that turn. "And I think you should talk to him. He was doing that pathetic puppy dog thing earlier." Al chuckled, dropping his hand.

I ran my hand through my hair absentmindedly. It had turned back to blonde sometime after the game and before I had woken up in the hospital wing.

"I dunno. I guess. Do you know where he is?" I asked, looking around at the room. I hadn't spotted James at all since we arrived.

"Uh, I think I saw him heading up to his dormitory at some point. He may be there." Al shrugged, moving away slowly.

"Alright." I said, turning to the stairs.

* * *

_Rose Weasley's POV_

The thumping music was giving me a headache. With a sigh, I pushed open the portrait door, stepping outside into the fresh air.

I had debated just leaving and heading back to the Ravenclaw tower, but I was not going to leave Ada alone. She had gone up to the boys dormitory, however, so Merlin knows how long she'll be up there. I pushed my red curls off my shoulder, resting back against the cold marble wall.

"Fancy seeing you here, Weasley."

Of course. Of  _course_  Scorpius showed up. I looked up, eyes narrowing. He was a foot away, standing tall. His blonde hair was slightly mussed, and his blue eyes glinted in the light.

"Malfoy." I said coldly, standing up properly once again.

"Having fun?" He asked, walking towards me.

"I was until you showed up." I responded, flashing him a cold smile.

Scorpius's lips twisted into a smirk.

"I think you mean I brightened your day." He said, his blue eyes unflinching in their gaze.

"If anything, you're ruining it." My lip curled into a sneer. "Now piss off, Malfoy." I hissed, slipping away from him and moving to head down the corridor.

I could feel him following me as I turned the corner, only to stop in my tracks. His body slammed into my back, making me stumble forward.

"What the hell are you doing, Weasley?" Scorpius asked, righting himself.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked quietly, staring straight ahead at the couple in front of me. Only then did Scorpius look up. The girl had long red hair, and her tiny body was adorned in Slytherin colors. She had her arms wrapped around a tall boy with dark skin and black hair shaved short. He, too, was dressed in Slytherin colors. He had the girl pressed to the wall as the kissed, ignoring me and Scorpius.

"Is that Lucy?" He asked, whispering in my ear. I elbowed him, moving away. I did not want him that close to me, thank you very much.

"Yes, but who is that with her?" I whispered, eying the Slytherin colors. "That is definitely  _not_  Lorcan, is it?" It was starting to click in my head. "Merlin, is that  _Lysander_?" It seemed to fit. The tall, dark frame was identical to Lorcan, but the short hair and Slytherin colors were distinctly Lysander.

"I think it is. But isn't she dating Lorcan?" Scorpius asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah." I breathed, taking a step away from the snogging couple.

"So they're . . .?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_Adelaide Wright's POV_

I knocked lightly on James door, but it creaked open with my touch.

"James?" I called softly, peeking my head through the door. I could still hear the music creeping up the staircase.

Sure enough, James stood there in front of his bed.

"Hey, James." I said louder, capturing his attention. He turned, a smile growing over his face as he saw me.

"Ada!" He cheered, grabbing me and picking me up, spinning me around in a hug.

"Merlin, how drunk are you?" I asked, sniffing at him slightly. Sure enough, firewhiskey.

"Only a little bit." He chuckled, setting me back on the ground. "I missed you." He said, brushing a blonde wave behind my ear. I blushed slightly, feeling my anger trying to slip away. His hands slipped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My face flushed harder, despite my willing it to stop. His hand caught a blonde wave, twisting it around a finger. He leaned closer, his warm breath raising goosebumps on my arms. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe properly. His proximity just wasn't allowing for proper behaviour.

"Have you gotten over our silly little argument?" James whispered in my ear, his breath tingling.

Despite everything, I felt a rush of anger run through me. I raised an eyebrow at his question. "Silly?" I repeated, moving out of his grasp. "You thought I was being  _silly_?" Crossing my arms, I stared at him.

"Yeah, it was stupid. I got mad at Fred, and you blew it out of proportion." James frowned, moving towards me again.

"I did  _not_  blow it out of proportion." I hissed, batting his hand away from me.

"Yes,  _you_  did. You started yelling at me for 'ruining your life.'" James mocked, his fingers curling into air quotes.

"Yeah, because  _you_  were overreacting! You started yelling at poor Fred for doing his job." I hissed, glaring at him.

"Yeah,  _poor Fred_." James scoffed. "He could have seriously hurt you!"

"Oh come on," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "He would not have hurt me that bad. It's quidditch for Merlin's sake. People get hurt."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be playing quidditch!" James rebutted, brown eyes flashing.

"You have  _got_  to be kidding me." I pushed a finger into his chest. "You can't just come in here and start policing my life. You have  _no_  right."

"You're the one who came in here." James said, grabbing my hand. I snorted, taking my hand back.

"Well then maybe I should just leave." I replied, pushing past him to leave.

He didn't stop me.

I stormed down the stairs and through the crowd, tears pricking at my eyes. I felt Al touch my shoulder and call my name, but I ignored it in favor of my swift exit. I just wanted to go back to the dorm, curl up, and eat chocolate with Rose while we bash men.

I pushed open the portrait and fell out into the corridor, gasping for fresh air like a drowning man. Tears were falling from my eyes faster than I wanted to acknowledge, and I ran from the portrait. I wanted to get far, far away from here as fast as I could.

Maybe I should be avoiding prefects, but I don't know. I just wanted to get back to the Ravenclaw common room.

My feet slowed to a swift walk as I turned the corridor.  _There_. I was here. Thank Merlin. I walked to the knocker and stared it down. Something I know,  _please_ , something I know. I continued this chant in my head, waiting for my riddle.

_"I have beak at front, I have feathers on end, I kill without peck, I fly without wings but alone or in a group, I kill strong men, who am I?"_

Wait. I know this one. I think.

"An arrow?" I offered quietly? The door swung open. I couldn't help but let out a little cheer, hopping into the common room. I can't believe I actually got that one right, let alone on the first try. Small victories, right?

I headed to my dormitory, ready to just curl up with my best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. So a lot of important stuff went down on in this chapter, or were at least hinted in tiny subtle way. There were a lot of short scenes, I know, but they all held important things so hopefully you guys picked up on some clues.
> 
> Have an awesome day and please review!


	6. A Ravenclaw in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then my eyes caught on him.
> 
> I felt my entire body flood with warmth and joy because of him. I loved him. He was beautiful, and perfect for me.

_Chapter 6: A Ravenclaw in Love_

Now that I'm no longer going insane getting ready updates will be a little more frequent.

My quill tapped against the table repeatedly, beating out a vaguely familiar rhythm. Al and I have been going over transfiguration for over an hour, and it was getting a bit boring at this point. He had made a lot of progress, but he was still having issues with eye color. It was getting harder and harder to keep my mind focused for more than a minute. I kept thinking about James and the party and the Quidditch match. I didn't want to think about it, but it just wouldn't stop plaguing me. It made me want to just hit my head repeatedly on the table. I just don't get James. It's like one minute we're laughing and talking like friends, and the next he's snapping at someone. It doesn't make any sense.

"Am I boring you?" Al's melodic voice cracked through my thoughts.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, sitting back up. "I'm sorry." I could actually feel my ears going red. Whoops. "I'm really sorry, I just got distracted." I mumbled, turning back to the books. "What were you saying?"

Al's smile grew a bit, his green eyes sparkling. "It's alright Ada. Listen, I know about the thing between you and James." Merlin's balls, was Albus Potter about to give me dating advice about his brother? Get me out of here, I beg you. "I don't really know what the fight was about, and James would probably hit me for trying to talk to you about this, but . . ." Al hesitated slightly, his hand coming closer to mine. All because I had a fight with his brother. This completely backfired, didn't it? "He likes you. He doesn't say it really, but he does. It's obvious." I raised an eyebrow slightly. O-kay. Clearly James Potter has really honed his acting skills over the years. "And I think you like him too. Do you want to give that up over a fight?" His head tilted slightly, imploring me. I moved my hands into my lap, looking down at them. "James isn't always the nicest brother, but he means well. Always. He just cares. It wouldn't hurt to speak to him, would it?" He asked, trying to catch my gaze.

"He's the one being stupid." I muttered. "He's being ridiculous and irrational and he needs to be the one to talk to me." I said stubbornly. Al's lips twitched again.

"Well, looks like your wish will be granted." He said, standing up. Wait, what? He pointed behind me, gathering up his books. I turned to come face to face with a certain James Potter. Wonderful. "I will just leave you two alone. Thanks for your help, Ada." Al said, shooting me a wink. I ignored it, just staring at James. I could hear Al's footsteps trailing away, but James stood still.

"What do you want?" I asked roughly, looking back at my books. His gaze was unnerving, and I just needed to do something else, anything else.

"I want to talk to you." James' silence was broken, and he pulled a chair to my side, sitting and facing me.

"Well, congratulations, you are." I answered, my voice colder than I liked. I'm just . . . I'm not a mean person. Unless teasing your best friend makes you mean, but I don't think it does. I don't usually act so rude to people, and I didn't like it. James isn't a bad guy, no matter how much we argue. Being mean to him made my skin crawl. It felt wrong.

"That's not what I meant." James replied, his voice dark. "I don't remember what happened last night, all I remember is waking up and Fred teasing me for being in the doghouse with you. Ada, listen to me." He took on a desperate tone slowly through his rambling, but it did nothing to sate the fire building in my veins. My head snapped to look at him, turning into my seat to face him head on.

"You've got to be kidding me." I snorted, shaking my head, anger bubbling in my chest like a cauldron. "You don't remember? Do you remember the hospital wing? Or were you drunk then too?" I snapped, grabbing my bag. "Piss off, Potter."

I stormed out of the library, gripping my book bag tightly in my hand. Slowly but surely I felt the anger in my chest be replaced by another emotion entirely.

* * *

"Happy birthday Rose!" I cheered, plastering a bright smile on my face. My argument with James was bothering me all day yesterday, and it only got worse after our confrontation. I just needed to take my mind off it and focus on celebrating the birth of my best friend, the fabulous Rose Weasley.

Rose turned to me, holding a finger to her lips. "Shhh!" She hissed, turning back. Um, okay? She hadn't been at breakfast this morning, and it took me an hour to find her just standing next to a wall. Something is up, and I was going to find out what.

I walked up to her, leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question. With a sigh, Rose turned back to me again.

"I'm spying on Lucy." She said bluntly. That didn't answer any of my questions. Why in Merlin's name would she be spying on her cousin?

"You do know you can just go up and talk to her, right?" I asked dryly. Rose just gave me a look. "Okay, fine, why are you spying on her?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone else." She said, waving a finger at me.

"Promise." I said eagerly. Brilliant, a distraction. This was just what I needed. "Now what's going on?"

"So," Rose leaned in, her voice dropping to a whisper. "The other day at the party, I saw Lucy snogging someone." I blinked. Okay? She is dating someone, it's not that big of a surprise. "Not just anyone. Lysander Scamander." Wait, this is interesting.

"Lysander? But she's dating Lorcan, isn't she?" I whispered back, tilting my head. Rose's head bobbed up and down eagerly.

"Yeah, she is! But there she was, Lysander's tongue down her throat." Rose's nose wrinkled at her own imagery. "So I'm following her to see what's going on." She finished with a wave of her hand.

"Can I join you?" I asked with a grin.

"I'll allow it." Rose laughed, turning and peeking out from the wall. "Okay, she's leaving, follow me." She whispered, walking forward quietly.

"Aye aye captain." I replied, following her movements. "So, how was your time at the party?" I asked. I haven't seen Rose much in the past few days, and I missed her. Both of us have been busy I suppose. I just wanted to talk to her about everything, but I wasn't even sure what I was upset about. How could I vent if I don't even know what I'm venting about?

Rose made a face at me briefly. "Well, I ran into Malfoy in the middle of it." She grumbled, crossing her arms. "Honestly, he's infuriating. He wouldn't know civil if it bit him on the ass." She grumbled, her face turning sour.

"What did he do this time?" I asked, fiddling with my necklace. Lately Scorpius Malfoy was the star of Rose's complaints. Occasionally it was someone else, sure, but usually it's him now.

"He just won't leave me alone. He has to keep bothering me. Can't the boy take a hint?" Rose groaned quietly, turning a corner. "Merlin, Lucy's life is boring. Tell you what, if she doesn't do anything interesting in the next five minutes, wanna go get some ice cream and open my presents?" She asked, glancing over at me.

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned. I leaned against the wall, watching Lucy Weasley fiddle with her skirt. "What is she doing?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I'm not sure." Rose murmured, watching her. Lucy had been constantly moving, obviously heading somewhere, but now she was just standing here in a random corridor.

"This is weird, right?" I asked, just to confirm. Who knows, maybe this is something Lucy does regularly. How should I know?

"Yeah, this is weird." Rose confirmed. I know Rose well enough to know that she's thinking hard whenever she starts repeating your question in her answer. Then a Scamander burst into the corridor, his robes billowing behind him. I would have laughed at how dramatic it looked if Rose hadn't just elbowed me in the gut in warning.

"Which one is that?" I whispered in her ear, trying to get a look at him. I couldn't see any identifying house colors, and I don't know the Scamander's well enough to tell them apart at a glance.

"That would be Lysander." Rose replied, her voice quietly for an entirely new reason.

"Oh."

Lysander walked right past Lucy, ducking into a secret passage, and Lucy followed him immediately. I didn't even know we had a secret passage there. Rose's hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to the passage they had gone into.

"Can you hear anything?" I asked, leaning towards the entrance. All I could hear was hushed whispering. 'Fire,' 'nothing,' 'wrong,' and 'porcupine' were the only words I could make out, and I'm not sure they're all correct. I really doubt that Lucy and Lysander were talking about porcupines, after all. Unless it's a euphemism . . .

"I can't hear anything." Rose sighed, also leaning as far as she could. The whispering sounded strained, like they were trying to keep from yelling. Merlin, what is going on in there? Then suddenly one whisper cut it off, and Lucy rushed out of the passage, stopping right in front of us. Her blue eyes burned holes in us.

"Fuck off." She hissed, spite dripping from her. "It is none of your business what I do in my free time, so you two can just go piss off." With that, Lucy stormed off, her red hair swishing behind her. I stood there, staring at her until Rose's hand gently pulled at my wrist.

"Come on, let's go." She said quietly, pulling me in the opposite direction of Lucy.

"Are we not going to talk to her?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. Surely we should talk to her. She's upset, won't she need someone?

"No, I know Lucy. The last thing she wants right now is her little cousin." Rose shrugged me off, dropping my wrist now that she got me moving. "Changing the subject now. So, what happened with you and James?" She asked, the trademark Weasley smirk on her face.

I groaned, dragging my hands across my face.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, still covering my face.

"Because you're clearly upset about it?" Rose offered. I could feel the look she was giving me, I didn't need to see it. I hate best friends sometimes.

"I am not." I grumbled, dropping my hands and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes you are." Rose said in a sing song voice. "I can tell. Don't even bother trying to hide it from me, I know all."

"I just don't like having fights is all." I replied primly. "And also he's an asshole. I don't like assholes."

"So I guess you aren't pretend dating him anymore, are you?" Rose asked, tilting her head.

"I guess not." I said dully. Can this conversation be over now.

"I have an idea!" Rose cried, stopping us and turning me to face her. "I'll set you up with someone! It'll be great. I know just the guy. Then you can have a real boyfriend and forget all about my dumb cousin."

"Oh, good Merlin, no. No, no, no, no." I waved my hands in front of her. Rose ignored me, walking again.

"I'm brilliant." She said smugly, crossing her hands in front of her.

No, no she is definitely not.

* * *

"I love your present." Rose said through a mouthful of chocolate chip cookies. She picked up a gingersnap, waving it in the air.

"Did you like your books too?" I asked with a laugh, stretched out on Rose's bed.

"Oh, those were nice too." She replied, wagging her eyebrows at me. "But these? Amazing. I love your ability to cook, it's everything I've ever wanted in a best friend."

"I knew you only kept me around for it." I laughed, rolling over in the bed to grab a gingersnap. "Ow, what's that?" I asked, sitting up.

"What's what?" Rose asked after she finished chewing.

"I rolled over something." I muttered, pulling out the thing I rolled over. "It's a package. Looks like you missed a present, Rose." I said, tossing it to Rose who was sitting on the floor, leaning against my bed.

Rose grabbed it out of the air, examining it. "Doesn't look like there's a card." She noted, tearing it open. "Chocolate!" She cheered, pulling the box out of the package.

"Score!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air.

"You want some, Ada? I'm full on cookies." Rose groaned, tossing the box at me. I, unfortunately, am not gifted with keeper skills, so I had to pick it up from the ground. I opened it up, breaking off a piece and about to pop it in my mouth when Ellie poked her head in the room.

"Hey, Ada, James Potter is in the commons looking for you." She said, grinning at us. "He's really into you, it's adorable." Ellie giggled, throwing me a wink. I sighed, running a hand through my wavy blonde hair.

"Is it okay, Rose?" I asked, glancing at her. Rose waved me off, ushering me to leave. I stood up, heading toward the door. I was kind of hoping she would say no, I have to stay with my best friend at all times on her birthday. That's kind of insane, though. Rose would never say that. I brought the box with me so I could have some emergency comfort as needed.

James was standing in the middle of the common room, looking as uncomfortable as ever. It was kind of funny, if I'm being honest. He looked taller in here for some reason.

"He was banging on the door, so we just assumed it was you." Ellie told me quietly before sliding past me into the common room. With a resigned sigh, I walked up to James, grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the exit. I was not going to fight with him in the middle of the Ravenclaw commons. I love my fellow Ravenclaws, yeah, but that doesn't mean some of them aren't huge gossips that I wouldn't trust enough to tell them my favorite food. James pulled his arm back, taking my hand in his and pulling me through the door of the commons. I ignored the nerves pooling in my stomach, just letting him pull me.

"Adelaide, we need to talk." James said, turning back to me.

"Um, no." I replied, fiddling with the box of chocolates in my hands.

"Yes, we do. I'm sorry for what I said, but you can't just choose to ignore me forever." He said impatiently, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes I can." I answered without thinking. Wait, shit, no that wasn't what I meant to say. Okay, I need chocolate. I fumbled with the box, but James pulled it out of my hands.

"Hey!" I objected, frowning up at him. "Those aren't yours."

"And these probably aren't yours either, are they? They're Rose's." He replied, still holding it.

"So what?" I muttered, grabbing at the box.

"So I need you to listen to me." He said, holding the box back. Well fine. I dropped my hands, narrowing my eyes.

"Fine, go." I muttered.

"Thank you, I-" His hands dropped, and I grabbed the box, opening it and tossing a piece in my mouth. There. That's all I wanted. "Oh, come on." James groaned, but he was laughing a little. I could tell.

Then my eyes caught on him.

I felt my entire body flood with warmth and joy because of him. I loved him. He was beautiful, and perfect for me.

Noah Summerby.

"Noah." I breathed, looking at the figure coming toward us. "Noah!" I cried, walking toward him.

"Wha-" James started, his eyebrows furrowing as I ran toward Noah.

I wrapped my arms around Noah's neck, pressing my lips against his. My love. I kissed him desperately for a minute before he pushed me away. I stumbled backwards, going toward him once again when I got my balance back.

"Noah, why did you do that?" I giggled.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered, his face turning a deep red.

"Kissing you, silly." I laughed, waving him off. "Let's do it again." I laughed, leaning toward him.

"Yes, I noticed that, but why?" He asked, stepping backwards.

"Because I love you." I said slowly, giving him a weird look. "Why else?" Noah just stared at me, his mouth hanging open.

"Um, what?" James' voice came from behind me.

"I love him." I replied, giving him a look. "Go away, I want to be alone with Noah." I giggled again, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Like hell am I going to leave you alone with him." James hissed, grabbing my arm.

"Leave me alone!" I cried, trying to pull my arm away. "I'm not going anywhere without Noah! I love him!" I gazed at him, smiling sweetly.

"Sure you do." James hissed. "Come with me then, both of you." He said, glaring hard at Noah. I pulled away from him, grabbing Noah and planting a kiss on him.

"I love you." I giggled once more, staring up at his deep brown eyes. I loved him with my entire soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter veered from the outline. I like it better this way though.  
> Any ideas on what's happening?
> 
> Please review lovelies!


	7. What You Want / What You Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you,” he began, stepping towards me. “To tell me what you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Announcement: Chapters will be posted every weekend now. School has started up again for me, and I'm a senior now. Auditions for the fall play are next week as well. I'll be too busy during the week with school, homework, rehearsals, extracurriculars, college apps, ect to post during the week. Occasionally I'll be able to post an extra, shorter chapter during the week, but it won't be very often.
> 
> So let's get on with the story!

Chapter 7: What You Want / What You Got

* * *

James' hand was curled around mine, pulling me forward.

"Where are we going?" I complained, my other hand firmly around Noah's wrist.

"To see Professor Jenkins." James replied dully, glancing back at me for just a second.

"Why?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

"Because you're clearly under a love potion." He responded, just as emotionless as before.

I snorted, shaking my head.

"I am  _not_  under a love potion." I laughed, looking back at Noah and smiling sweetly at him. "I;m in love with Noah, and you can't just make that with a potion."

"Uh, yes you can, that's why it's called a  _love_  potion." James said dryly.

"She's referring to true love." Noah piped up, walking quickly to keep up with us. "Love potions can't recreate true, actual love. They just create an obsession similar to that of love."

"Isn't he so  _smart_?" I sighed, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Uh, Adelaide, you might want to watch where you're going." Noah said, pointing in front of me.

"And so nice!" I cried, still looking back at him when I tripped over the step.

James rushed down to me, kneeling next to me.

"Ada, are you okay?" Noah asked, moving closer. I smiled up at him, starting to get up, only for James to tug me back down.

"Fine now that you're here." I crooned, winking at him.

"I've been here the whole time." He said slowly, giving me a weird look. He's so adorable!

"Piss off Summerby, you've done enough damage." James muttered from next to me.

"You think  _I_  did this?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow. James started to stand up, ignoring the annoyed look I was giving him.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Am I supposed to believe that you just  _happened_  to be the first person Ada saw and fell in love with? She was talking to  _me_ , it had to have been made for a specific person." James said, crossing his arms across his chest. I stood up, walking over to Noah.

"You leave Noah alone!" I said, waving a finger at James.

"Ada, you have got to be kidding me." James' eyes darted back and forth between us.

" _You_  have got to be-" I began, only to have Noah's hand fall over my mouth. I immediately stopped talking and looked at him lovingly. If Noah wanted me to stop talking, then he had to have a reason, right?

"Adelaide, I advise you stop talking right now." He said, looking back at James. "Look, why don't I go find Rose, and James will take you to Professor Jenkins." I furrowed my eyebrows, starting to shake my head. I don't want Noah to leave me! "It'll be fine, I will be right back." He said, giving me a look. He dropped his hand, letting me speak.

"Fine." I said slowly, glancing back at James. He was just standing there, silent, watching us. "I'll go with him. But I'll miss you." I leaned in to give Noah kiss, but he moved away just in time. Aw. I pouted at him, but he left so fast he didn't even really see it.

"I miss him already." I sighed, looking off into the distance.

James held his hand out to me, and I took it with a sigh.

"Come on, Ada, let's go."

* * *

I am totally  _mortified_. Actually, mortified doesn't even  _begin_  to cover the level of embarrassment I am currently suffering from. I'm horrified. I cannot believe that I actually flirted with Noah Summerby. Noah Summerby! Of all people. He's on the  _Quidditch team_. How can I ever look him in the eye again after I attacked him with my lips? The poor guy had no idea what was coming.

Of course, I have to look him in the eye now, because I need to apologize for about five years. I sat down across from him in the Great Hall, tossing some pancakes on my plate. Alright, now I'm ready to beg for his forgiveness.

"I am so sorry." Time to ramble apologies. "I am so, so, so, so sorry Noah. I don't know what came over me." I said, waving my hands around.

"It's okay, Adelaide." Noah responded, giving me an uncomfortable smile. Whoops. Yeah, it's confirmed, we'll never be able to look each other in the eye ever again.

"I'm just  _really_  sorry." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"And it's really okay. It wasn't your fault. You were under the influence of a love potion. You can't control that." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's true . . ." I looked down at my food. Merlin, this is awkward.

"Did you ever find out what kind of love potion it was?" Noah asked, taking a bite of his waffles. Oh, he's a waffle guy? Clearly it never would have worked out.

"Uh, I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Rose. Or James." I trailed off, glancing at the Gryffindor table. I scanned it, looking for the familiar black hair. Nothing. I just really wanted to talk to him . . .

"It was on first sight." Rose announced, sitting next down next to us and snapping me out of my reverie. "But, weirdly enough, specified so that it's the first  _guy_  you see. If it's a girl it won't work until the first male you see. Normally when you make unspecified love potion you don't go through all the trouble. It's pretty complicated potion making. But, no, Noah, it wasn't made specifically for you." She explained, piling food on her plate. I could see Noah's shoulders physically relax at her words. I smirked slightly, taking a bite of bacon.

"Who would do that kind of thing?" Noah asked.

Rose shrugged. "I have no idea. But we need to find out so we don't eat any more surprise packages."

"Would someone do that?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Well, they didn't get who they were looking for. They were my chocolates, but I didn't eat any. Only you did. So, they might." Rose explained, waving her fork around. "So I was thinking of trying a handwriting spell on the note. See if it can tell me who wrote it. I have to do some research about it, though. I'm not sure if they even work like that, and I know they're at least pretty complicated. Want to help?" She asked, pointing her bacon at me.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I responded, taking her bacon. She frowned at me, but just grabbed more off the serving plates. I love my best friend.

"Great. Meet me in the library after Potions?" She asked, gathering up her books and her bacon.

"Sure thing." I said, waving her off.

"Okay, thanks so much Ada. Got to run, I have to meet with someone before Ancient Runes. See you later!" Rose said all this while slowly leaving, then bolting out the door of the Great Hall. Weird. I'm gonna have to question her on that later.

Behind her, a familiar black haired boy entered the room. There he is.

"I have to go." I blurted out to Noah, standing up. Without waiting for a response, I headed towards James. I've been searching for him all morning, I needed to do it now. "I need to talk to you." I said, looking him straight in the eye.

"I have to eat." He replied, avoiding my gaze. No, no. I don't like that. I reached out, my hand falling on his shoulder.

"I know, but I need to talk to you. You can go to the kitchens later if you have to. Come on." I said, gently pulling him to the exit.

"Fine." He said simply, pushing open the door. Good. That was . . . Easy. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked, turning to me as soon as we were out in the corridor.

"I'm sorry." I said, expecting to feel a big weight fall off my chest. Except I didn't. James just continued to stare at me, his brown eyes losing their natural warmth. "I am. I should have just listened to you, and I'm sorry." I guess now is the time to ramble. I really wish I hadn't.

"Yeah, you should have listened to me. But you just blew me off. Do you do that every time you have a fight? Will Rose say the wrong thing one day, and you'll just toss her to the curb?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"That's . . . That's not fair." I said slowly, blinking at him.

"How is that not fair?" He didn't even sound angry. I don't like this, this isn't James.

"I apologized for not listening to you," I began, taking a step towards him. "And I'm apologizing for blowing up at you, and I'm apologizing for last night. What more do you want?" I asked, taking a few steps toward him which each statement.

"I want you," he began, stepping towards me so we were inches from each other. "To tell me what you want."

"What I want?" I asked, tilting my head. He just nodded, his brown eyes warming up again. "I want to be friends with you again. I miss you." I said slowly, but the sentence felt unfinished. Was that right? I don't know. But I did miss him, as weird as it was. We had pretend dated for like, a week, but I still missed him.

"Will you still pretend to be my girlfriend?" James teased. His hand caught a blonde curl, twisting it around a finger like he so often did.

I smiled slightly, nodding.

"Good." He said simply. His warm brown eyes met mine, hypnotizing in their sincerity. Almost of its own accord, my body couldn't help but move closer to him. "I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay?" He asked, still looking me in the eye.

"Just for show?" I offered.

"Just for show." He confirmed, leaning in even more. "Don't move." He said quietly, dropping the curl and brushing it behind my ear. I nodded, unable to stop staring up at him. James leaned in, his lips barely brushing over mine. They were there, but they were not. Every beat of my heart was audible, tangible. I couldn't help but move a little bit closer, trying to push my lips against his. Like a wave taking over a coast, James pulled my body against his, capturing my bottom lip between his. I wound my arms around his neck, hand tangling in the hair by his neck. My back hit the wall behind me as I leaned back, pulling him with me.

His hand were on my hips, my back, my hair. It was a blur of amazing feeling, like a wonderful dream you couldn't quite remember. His teeth caught my bottom lip, nibbling lightly. I could barely breathe, couldn't think. I pressed my lips against his forcefully, pulling him as close as he could get.

His lips broke away, trailing down to reach my neck. Oh Merlin.

"Quiet there, Goldilocks." James whispered, warm breath tickling my neck.

"Was that out loud?" I asked hesitantly, before his lips descended on mine again.

A loud whistle broke through my thoughts and James moved away from me. I looked behind me, only to be looking at half the school.

"Uh, I think breakfast ended." James whispered in my ear. As if on cue, my entire face turned bright red.

"Go James!" Fred Weasley cheered, and the Weasley family followed suit.

Oh, Merlin. I'm screwed.

* * *

_Dominique Weasley's POV_

I smirked inwardly as James talked at me. I had been one of the  _many_  people who saw him snogging Adelaide in front of the Great Hall, but he had yet to bring it up. If he kept talking about Quidditch, I was going to have to bring it up myself. A girl needs some gossip, okay?

"I think I might even let the team off practice a little early today." James said, his grin still plastered on his face.

"Woah there, calm down you rebel." I said with a laugh, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Funny." He said, giving me a look. His smile was still on his face, though.

"So, Jamesie, I heard you're back with a certain Ravenclaw." I changed the subject, smirking at him.

"It's true." He responded slowly, gave me a suspicious look.

"And how is that going for you?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Fine. Why?"

I stopped walking to give him an incredulous look.

"You have to ask me  _why_? You haven't been in a relationship for more that a week ever since-" James cut off my rant with his hand.

"Enough, Dom. I know." He said, running a hand through his hair. "But I don't want to talk about this right now."

I nodded, and we continued walking in silence.

"If you like her-" I started again.

" _Enough_ , Dom." He said, stopping in the corridor to look at me.

_Thump_.

"Wait, what was that?" James said, glancing around.

"Stop avoiding the topic, James." I ignored him, crossing my arms.

"I'm  _not_. What was the noise?" He insisted, his eyes locking on a door.

"That's just a broom cupboard." I groaned, pushing my blonde hair off my shoulder. "Just leave it alone James." I said, walking to the cupboard with him.

Before I could stop him, James opened the door. Then out fell an entangled Albus Potter and Evelyn Wood.

Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than normal, but I hope I made it up to you with the kiss. ;)


	8. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course. Of course Flitwick was there.  
> I’m going to kill James Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for missing last week. It's been kind of insane. Bad insane. I'll try and make it up to you soon.

_Chapter 8: Prelude_

* * *

My quill tapped against the pages repeatedly, probably annoying the hell out of Rose.

"I can't find anything." I groaned, dropping my dry quill on the book. She glared at me before realizing that I didn't actually have any ink on the quill, so now it's okay.

"Well we can't just give up. We can't just let whoever tried to  _poison_ us go." Rose insisted, waving a piece of parchment at me. "Now take notes."

"They didn't poison us." I said, giving her a look. "And I know it's weird, but you haven't gotten anything since. Maybe they just wanted to prank someone, and they succeeded. So let it go." I said, pulling my inkwell away from Rose's teetering stack of books. Neither Rose nor Madam what's-her-face would be happy if I got ink all over the books.

"I'm going to find out who did this, and they are going to pay." Rose declared, pointing her quill at me. I raised my hands up in defeat, shrugging.

"Alright, fine. I'll help, but only because I don't want my best friend to go insane surrounded by books on handwriting." I grinned, winking at her.

"Merlin, you're even starting to act like James." Rose said, shaking her head at me. I just ignored her, turning back to the books. Maybe I'll just start on my potions homework while I'm here. Rose probably wouldn't even notice. Handwriting spells are only interesting for so long, you know? The forging ones should prove to be useful, though . . . Unless you cast another handwriting spell on it and it will tell you it's forged. So, less useful.

"I'm assuming we don't need the analyzer that tells you personality traits." I drawled, flipping through the book. "How useful can 'ambitious,' 'friendly,' or 'messy' be?" I snorted, shaking my head.

"Actually," Rose said slowly, looking at me. "That could be very useful. It could tell us their house!" Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Give me that book!"

"But what if they're conflicting, like ambitious and intelligent? Brave and loyal?" I asked, still placing the book in Rose's grabby hands.

"It'll still give us an idea!" She insisted, her eyes scanning the pages. "Adjectives about the person will tell us a lot more than age and gender." Really? Are you sure about that, Rose? Cause I think adjectives can be hard to pick out in a crowd. But I digress.

Rose whipped out her wand and the note, still absorbing the book.

"Come on, Rose, you're not going to get the spell right the first time." I said, leaning back in my chair. With a wave of her wand, words started floating off the paper.

_Seriously?_ You have got to be kidding me. Rose shot me a smug look before writing down the words.

"Brave, loyal, intelligent, ambitious." She rattled off.

"Wonderful, all the houses." I laughed, crossing my arms. Rose just glared while she continued rattling off words.

"Messy, outgoing, optimistic, daring, stubborn, reckless." With that, Rose put down her quill and looked at me. "I think we've got a Gryffindor on our hands."

"I think we do too." I agreed, looking at the parchment. "I think we do."

* * *

I chewed at my lip uncomfortably, just looking at Dominique and Lily. They were smiling at me, and it was getting a bit unnerving. Let me just say that if I ever expected to get ambushed by a Weasley pair (and it was becoming pretty common) I didn't expect it to be these too. Dominique? Sure. Lily? Probably. But together? I didn't even know they were close. Well, they're related, so I guess it isn't that surprising. But still. I'm just saying they're not the closest of people, okay?

"Um, is something wrong?" I asked, looking between them.

"No, why do you ask?" Lily responded, tilting her head at me.

"Because you're kind of just . . . Staring at me." I said, giving her an odd look. "And it's kind of freaking me out."

"Sorry!" Dom piped up. "We just wanted to say hi. See what's up. Bond a bit." She grinned, relaxing in her chair.

_Right,_  which is why they ambushed me and dragged me into the Gryffindor dorms. Psychos, the whole lot of them.

Probably shouldn't be saying that about my pretend boyfriend's family, should I?

"Right, well I'm okay." I responded, starting to stand up again, only for Lily's hand to usher me down again.

"That's great! How are things with James?" Dominique asked, eyebrows wriggling up and down.

"Fine." I said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Do you care that deeply about my exploits with your cousin, and brother?" I asked. Maybe if I freak them out enough with false tales of James and me they'll make me leave.

"Oh Merlin, no!" Lily laughed, wrinkling her nose. "Please don't. We just want to get to know you! You're dating my brother, after all, and you're clearly not breaking up very soon." Oh yes, _clearly_.

"So we want to talk, learn stuff about you. If you can put up with James Potter for over a week you've got to be something special." Dominique chimed in. "I can barely put up with me for a few days, and he's my cousin, and like, my best friend." She said, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Even more so than Lucy and Fred, but don't tell them I said that." She said, leaning in and giving me a conspiratorial wink.

"Of course not." I said, giving her an awkward smile. Alright. So that doesn't sound very suspicious.

"So, what do you like to do?" Lily asked, grinning brightly at me. Aw, she's so adorable. I wish she was  _my_  little sister.

"Oh, I dunno, I play quidditch and read a lot." I shrugged, waving a hand in the air passively. "What about you guys?" I'm really bad at making conversation with people I don't know well, okay?

"Well Lily here sure likes a certain Hufflepuff." Dominique said, wiggling her eyebrows. Lily's face promptly turned redder than her hair, and her elbow went to Dom's stomach. I just watched, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Shut up!" Lily squealed, hiding her face.

"What was that?" I asked, amusement evident in my voice.

"Lily's just embarrassed about her new boyfriend." Dom laughed. "That, you know, she definitely  _does not have._ " She said that with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Dom." Lily said, getting over her embarrassment with a vicious glare. "You and Lucy can date whoever you like, but we all know how James would react with me." She declared, crossing her arms. "You take one  _look_ at my sister and I'll hex you into the next century!" Lily imitated James with . . .  _surprising_  accuracy.

"Yeah, I know, but it's still funny." Dom smiled, ruffling Lily's hair. "Looks like another Potter will be stuck snogging in broom closets." She said with a devilish grin. "Did James tell-"

"Ada!" James called my name so loudly it made me jump. I turned, and waved him over.

"Hey there." I said, shifting over on the couch. James plopped down next to me, his arm winding around my shoulders.

"Watcha doing?" He asked, looking between us.

"Getting to know your new girlfriend." Lily said casually. If you didn't know, you never would have guessed we were just talking about her and her unnamed boyfriend. What Hufflepuff is it, I wonder? I'm going to have to keep an eye out.

"Well, do you mind if I steal her for a bit? I have to talk to her." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him.

"Go ahead." Dom replied, winking at me as well. Damn Weasley-Potters. Always got to make things dirty, don't they. "We'll chat later, Wright. See you!" With that, she was up and gone.

"Bye." Lily said simply, standing up and heading towards the portrait door.

"Okay, so Hogsmeade is tomorrow." James turned to me, his hand finding a piece of my hair.

"It is." I confirmed, fingers drumming against my knee.

"Would you like to go with me?" He asked, catching my eye.

"Didn't I already agree to this?" I tilted my head, eyebrows furrowing. "Cause I was going to show up in the Great Hall at 11 am, and I don't want to be stood up." I said, pointing a finger at me.

"I would never!" James swore dramatically, catching my finger and pointing it back at me. "Now don't  _you_ stand me up."

"I promise." I laughed, taking my hand back from his grip.

"Excellent." James said, leaning in and giving me a soft kiss. "See you." He leaped off the couch, heading to his dorm.

Shaking my head, I stood up and headed toward the exit. That was . . . Interesting. I slung my bag over my shoulder, stepping out into the empty corridor. It's time to do some homework.  _Fun_. I sure can't wait to get started on that charms essay.

That was sarcastic, by the way. In case you couldn't tell. I almost wished I was still chatting uncomfortably with the Weasley's.

I was deep in my thoughts when I literally ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, kneeling down to help the person pick up their books. Right, should probably pay attention when wandering the halls of Hogwarts. Gotta work on that.

"I've been looking for you."

Of course. I looked up warily, dropping the books on the floor. Chloe Summers. Of  _course_ it's Chloe Summers. I just deserve that.

"'Ello Summers." I said dully, standing up.

Chloe is a 6th year Gryffindor as well as President of the James Potter fan club. She dated him once for a week in 4th year, and ever since she's been 'in love' with him. Great. I should have realized this was coming.

"Wright." She said, flipping her dark curls over her shoulder. "You're dating James." Merlin, could she be more blunt.

"Yeah." I said, amused. "Get right to the point, don't you?" I smirked. Chloe ignored me, fingers tapping her wand. Great. Just great. What's next? A peeves prank? I trip and break every bone in my body? Seems like that kind of day, so why not, right?

"How did you get him to go out with you?" She asked, sneer forming on her face. "Withhold sex? But I can't imagine you would be worth it." She let out a fake, choppy laugh while she looked me up and down. "What's so special about  _you?_ There are plenty of other dollar whores in this school." My eye twitched, hand reaching to my wand. I was so not going to be hexed by Chloe Summers, not if I have anything to say about it.

"I'd be careful if I were you." I said, voice calmer than my heart.

"Or what?" She let out a real laugh this time, shaking her head. "You'll hex me? Like that's something to be scared of." She stepped towards me, fire in her dark eyes. "Everyone knows it was a fluke that you got in Ravenclaw. You don't have an intelligent bone in your body. You're just a stupid little slut-" Her voice went deep, her wand pointed threateningly at me. "When I'm through you're going to think back to this moment, and you're going to wish you took my offer."

"What  _offer?"_ I snorted, glaring at her. Chloe's eyes narrowed, her wand starting to move, a spell coming to her lips. I drew my wand faster than I even knew I could, deflecting the spell she shot at me. Oh  _hell no._  I pointed my wand at her, and this time I knew she was the scared one. I was going to go bat bogey hex on her ass. The spell had barely left my lips when-

"Detention, Miss Wright! And you too, Miss Summers."

Of course. Of  _course_ Flitwick was there.

I'm going to kill James Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. They'll get long again, I promise!
> 
> Please review, they're much appreciated.


End file.
